


First kiss

by omfg_otp



Series: Tumblr drabble prompts [6]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #1: First Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kiss

“This is ridiculous.” Magnus stated, glancing around the room at the rest of the floor 19 squad, then back up at the plant hanging above him. He shouldn’t blame them though, the mistletoe was _his_ idea in the first place. He’d planned to get Mallory and Halfborn underneath it, because after nearly a year of watching them try to flirt with each other, he’d had enough.

What he _didn’t_ anticipate was getting stuck under it himself. With his best friend no less.

“What, you don’t want to kiss me?” T.J asked in a teasing tone, but Magnus could see a little bit of hurt behind his dark eyes.

“No! I just-”

“So you _do_ want to kiss me?” T.J’s voice sounded hopeful now, which made his face heat up. He glanced around again, the others still watching the proceedings with avid interest. Except Mallory, who was covering her mouth with her hands, no doubt trying to keep her laughter as quiet as possible. He narrowed his eyes at her. She had _planned_ this. There was no doubt in his mind. She had turned his own idea against him, and Magnus couldn’t help feeling a little bit impressed.

He looked back at the boy in front of him, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room. There’s no way he’d give Mallory the satisfaction of seeing her plan succeed. He marched them both to his own room, opening the door with his pendant before pulling them both inside.

“Mags, I was only _joking_.” T.J was trying to say. “You don’t-”

Magnus shut him up by pressing his lips firmly against T.J’s own. He made a small surprised noise in the back of his throat that had Magnus grinning, which wasn’t ideal when you were trying to kiss someone.

T.J soon got over his shock, moving to place his hands gently on Magnus’ cheeks. He pulled away a moment later, licking his lips as if to taste Magnus’ own.

“You didn’t have to do that.” T.J said quietly, and Magnus had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

“But I _wanted_ to.” Magnus told him, adding, “And I want to again.”

“Oh.” Was all T.J had to say. He pulled Magnus in for a second, much better kiss.


End file.
